


You Found Me

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beds, Dildos, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Vibrators, sexy times ensue, steve watches secretly, tony fucks himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony masturbates and Steve watches him from behind his door. It's exactly what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn I wrote for Keita because Keita deserves porn.

Tony's hips rolled against his mattress as he moaned. The vibrator deep inside him was pressing and buzzing in just the right spot and he couldn't control himself. His body moved in fluid movements against his sheets, precum dripping onto his abdomen every time his legs shake with ecstacy. 

Ever since he stopped having sex with others, he had felt empty and unfulfilled, but once he purchased the vibrator that was inside him, his sexual frustrations had been easier to saticfy. He bit down onto the pillow he had on his chest while his hands gripped at the fabric, rolling his hips with the rhythm of his vibrator. 

His moans were very loud and he was glad that everyone was asleep because if anyone were to walk by his door during this time, they would no doubt hear him in his time of pleasure. His vision went white when he came with a low whine and a frantic squirm of his legs and hips. His entire body was shaking and warm and wet and sticky and saticfied. He hadn't had an orgasm like that since the buff man from the strip club went down on him, of course that was before Steve walked in on them in the living room and looked away before scolding him about keeping his sexual partners in the bedroom. Who was he to tell him where he can and can't have sex in his own tower? Pff.

Steve was partially the reason why Tony had stopped having sex with people. Not because he had feelings for him, he didn't, not one bit, but because Steve had a tendency to walk in on him JUST when he was having sex with people. It was awkward and Tony never admitted that his face ever turned red at Steve seeing him in such positions with guys, though Steve's crimson cheeks were quite a sight to see during those times. It didn't help that every time Steve had walked in on him he was always with a guy. It was just coinsidence, though Tony was starting to believe the man was doing it on purpose because he was jealous. 

Tony pulled the vibrator out of his body and turned it off, tossing it to the end of his bed and just letting himself breathe and think. His body lay limp as he let his hands wander across his skin. Thinking about Steve and how dumb he was wasn't such a good idea at the moment, especially when your hands are skating across your body because Tony was becoming to get hard again. From thinking about Steve. He thought of the time they went swimming at the local pool and Steve stepped out of the pool right in front of him. Dripping wet. In tight trunks that clung to his thighs and other places Tony couldn't keep his eyes from staring at. He had to go to the changing rooms for a little bit to cool down after seeing that. 

Tony was attracted to Steve, yes, that much is true, but attraction is different than in love. In love, Tony could never be in love with Steve. Ever. At least he thinks so. He shakes those thoughts out of his head and he wrapped his fingers around his now hardened cock, stroking lightly. His penis was already lubed and wet from his intentions before so touching himself was making himself hypersensitive and he bit at his lower lip, trying to keep his whimper from falling passed his lips. 

He thought about how much he wanted to be between those thighs. How much he wants Steve's body towering over him as he fucks into his tight hole to make him scream. How much he wants to grip onto Steve's golden hair as he sucks his cock and makes those little humming noises as he reaches the head. His hand moved faster around his dick at these thoughts. He imagined his hand was Steve's as Steve sucks and nips at his neck, making him crane his neck to give him more room. He thinks of Steve's weight against his back as he takes him doggy style. He thinks of Steve's hands gripping his hips and leaving big, hand print shaped bruises as he pulls him against him as he fucks into him deeper. 

"S-Steve," was the name he moaned out when he came hard onto his chest, breathing deeply and trying to figure out what just had happened. 

\---

Steve ran away from Tony's door as fast as possible. He was so happy his room was two doors down from Tony's because he wouldn't be able to explain to anyone why he was running down the hallway with a boner that was painfully sitting in his pants to his bedroom. 

He didn't mean to watch Tony at all. He was up all night drawing, sketching out Natasha's form as a birthday present for her. It was the best he could do when he had no idea what she would like for her birthday nor the things she actually likes. He went for a glass of water, not to drink, but for his paint brushes to wash off in. When he was walking back to get a second glass was when he heard the first moan and at first, he thought Tony was hurting or in pain, but what he came up to was a slight opened door with the image of a naked genius, arched off his bed towards the door, his feet planted off the ground and silver lining of the dildo in the man's ass clearly visible from the doorway. 

His breath had hitched and his cock took immediate interest, which was odd for Steve. He had never been turned on by another man, he had nothing against it by all means, but it was just awkward for him. The way Tony rolled his hips and every time he saw the dildo roll out and roll back in Steve resisted in touching himself. He had to be resistant. If he wasn't he wouldn't be able to stop for the rest of the night. He had to get art done. 

He shut the door behind him and sighed. What was he going to do now? He had Tony touching himself and moaning out his name stuck in his head. That was going to be an image he sees every time he sees Tony next and it's going to torment him. Oh how it's going to torment him. He sat down on the floor with his back to his door. His legs brought up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them no matter how uncomfortable that made the hard on in his pants feel. He could resist the urge to touch. He really could. For now, at least. 

"He said my name," Steve whispered as he rubbed at his calf, hiding his face in his knees. What was he going to do? He never felt this way towards Tony. Yeah he felt things for him, a lot of things. Sympathy. Faith. Hope. Happiness. Love. But he had never felt... Lust for him. He wanted to push Tony down and press against him. To be inside of him, pounding into the man's delicate ass. He wanted to feel how the man's inner walls feel around his cock, for his muscles to spasm and clench around his dick. To feel his warmth all over and to kiss where the man's arc reactor once used to be. 

Get the thoughts out of your head, Rogers.  
Get the thoughts out of your head, Rogers.  
Get the thoughts out of your head, Rogers.

He told himself that several times until he laid down against his carpeted floor and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning in his bed as he saw Dummy fill a glass of water for him to drink later on. He smiled at the robot and went back to sleep.

\---

"Hey, Steve, wake up Clint's making breakfast," Steve shot awake when he heard Tony's voice and he sat up quickly, trying hard not to breathe too fast.

"Sheesh, Tony, do not wake me up like that," Steve clutched the comforter to his chest and lifted it to check himself out. Good. He had calmed down in his sleep. That was a close one. "And what was with Dummy being in my room early this morning?"

"Dummy? Oh, yeah.. I came to check up on you cause Clint said you were still awake and I found you asleep on the floor surrounded by paint products and brushes so I moved you to your bed and Dummy came to give you fresh pants and some water," Tony scratched at the back of his head then, his face turning a light pink. Why was he so flustered?

"New pair of pants....?"

"You kind of, uh.. How do I explain this? You creamed your pants in your sleep so I thought it'd be nice to wash them for you while Dummy found you another suitable pair," okay that was embarrassing. For both men, but Steve never felt more gross in his entire life. He hid his face in his hands to keep Tony from seeing just how red his face was.

"I'm so sorry, Tony, you shouldn't of had to see that, you could of just left me on the floor," Steve bit at the palm of his hand, but soon looked up at Tony as he felt a soft hand touch his bicep. The same hand he saw wrapped around Tony's cock last night. A sharp shock of shivers ran down his spine as he felt himself getting hard at the thought and he whined, trying his best to roll over before Tony saw something between him and the bed comforter. 

"No, no it's fine rather leave you nice and clean than to wake up in a sticky mess. Hey! Stop trying to roll over, you do have to get up you know, get up," Tony grabbed the blanket and before Steve could protest he ripped the blanket right off of him, the bulge in his sweatpants clearly visible and Tony let go of the sheets, trying to compute what just happened in his head. "Oh." 

"Oh what?"

"Oh you were just trying to hide your raging boner, sheesh, Steve, you don't have to hide things that are natural," Tony's laugh made Steve's stomach churn. 

".... This one's embarrassing though."

"What do you me-- Oh. Steve, oh my god. You got a boner because I touched your arm, Steve, you have no idea how funny this is," Tony laughed even louder and Steve wanted to punch him in the stomach really badly. Not only was he feeling awkward for watching the man masturbate for thirty minutes but now he was laughing at him for being turned on by the touch of his skin. Steve was mad.

"Shut up, Tony, it isn't funny!" Steve kicked out and Tony deflected the kick with the palm of his hand. Fuck he was really learning from their sparring lessons. Steve almost would of cried with pride if it weren't for the fact he was mad at Tony at that very moment. 

Tony's laughter died down and he thought of what he thought of last night... Steve was right in front of him, boner and all in a bed laid out for him. "Jarvis, door please," the door closed and locked behind him and Steve was slightly scared before Tony moved closer to him. "Though, Steve, I am sure I could touch you in places that felt much better than just your arm." He felt like a creep, and maybe he was. If Steve didn't want him, he'd show it and he'd leave immediately if that was the case, but ad Tony pressed the palm of his hand against Steve's cock, seeing the super soldier's eyes close and lip sucked between his teeth as the blond's hand moved to grip the wrist of Tony's hand, well... Tony took that as an invitation. 

He was surprised when Steve moved Tony's hand against himself with a low throated moan, opening his legs like an invitation to dig in to the biggest buffet Tony has ever seen. And Tony did. He crawled into Steve's bed, straddling his hips as he leaned over Steve's already overheated body to whisper at his ear, "Isn't this better than watching me from afar?" 

Steve's breath hitched and Tony squeezed his balls, rubbing them in a circular motion until Steve nodded back as his response.

"I knew you were watching me the entire time, pervert. I could tell from the shallow breaths you made between the crack in my door," Tony moved his hand to the elastic of Steve's sweatpants, pulling them down and completely off. He removed his own shirt then, ignoring the looks Steve gave his scar on his chest as he began removing Steve's shirt in turn. 

Steve's immediate reaction was to go in and kiss at those scars. He wanted to kiss all over them because they were the most beautiful things he had seen on the man. But when he tried to, Tony just pushed him back down against his pillows before crashing their lips together in a mess of teeth and tongue. Tony's moan into his mouth shot electricity down his body and he arched into Tony's hips, his cock twitching against his stomach.

"You're bigger than I thought, Cap, wow," Tony looked down between them before wrapping his fingers around Steve's cock and stroked slowly, rubbing the precum at the tip into his skin and Steve whimpered underneath him. That was the hand Tony used on himself and he came with a low whine onto his stomach. "... Wow."

Steve tried to apologize, but Tony just shut him up with his mouth again. It was impossible to talk when the man kept trying to keep him quiet. It was almost frustrating, almost. Tony continued stroking him even if he was halfway limp and Steve was borderline hypersensitive. He wanted to collapse underneath the other, but Tony was everywhere. His smell, his touch, warmth, the scratchy feel of his facial hair on his neck. Everywhere. 

"It's okay, you seem to be getting hard again anyways," Tony whispered against his neck as he nipped at the skin and Tony was correct. He was hard again in no time and it almost made Tony envious. He stroked faster then, making Steve's hips roll into it along with his rhythm and everything was just as he imagined it. For both men. "You have lube, Steve?"

"Yeah, second drawer in the back, condoms too," Steve's breath hitched as Tony rolled their hips together and Tony reached down to grab the lube and condoms, laughing a little as he pulls them out of the drawer.

"Ready already, huh?"

"I'd be a pretty stupid man not to have them, don't you think?" Steve laughed and Tony almost curled in on himself. The man's laugh sounded amazing, especially while he was pressed against him and could feel every movement the man made against him. Okay, now was not the time to fall in love with the blond. Not now, Tony, not when he is going to fuck your brains out. 

"Yeah, pretty stupid," Tony pressed them against Steve's side before he rolled off Steve to remove his own pants before pulling Steve on top of him. "And you're the one fucking me this morning, big guy." 

"Okay," Steve whispered back before he kissed the scientist hard, his hands wandering down Tony's back side, fingers digging into soft, plump, tanned skin as his fingers reached Tony's ass and he squeezed his cheeks tightly, pressing them together before rubbing his fingertips against the brunet's entrance making him gasp into Steve's mouth and press his hips down against his fingers. 

"Jesus, Steve you really know how to treat a man," Tony groaned against Steve's neck before Steve slapped Tony's ass, making him jolt against his entire body.

"Not the first time I have been with one," Steve grunted and pressed kisses down Tony's chest, holding Tony's hands back so he could kiss across every scar before moving down the man's abdomen all the way to his cock, which was leaking against his navel. He licked the precum up off Tony's skin before moving to lick a strip across Tony's hot cock, watching it twitch with interest before moving down to Tony's balls. He kissed at them and licked at them and sucked one into his mouth before moving lower to lick at places he was more interested in. 

"Fuck, my god, best," Tony's hand would of reached down to tug at Steve's hair, but he was too torn to even move his arms. He opened his legs more to let Steve have more room before Steve licked at the puckered hole in front of him. Tony's hands went straight to grip at Steve's sheets and he rolled his hips against Steve's tongue as he licked in circles, waiting for it to give in and let him press in a little bit. When it did he fucked the other with his tongue and Tony spewed out curse words and profanities that he hoped no one else heard in the halls. 

Steve moved away and sat up when he thought he had done enough and covered his fingers in the water based lube sitting against Tony's side. He warmed it up between his fingers before looming over Tony's body, lifting a leg over his shoulder and pressing a finger inside of him passed the ring of muscles as he kissed him tenderly, muffling the moans the man made against his lips. Tony rolled against the finger and begged for another, heat taking over his body. He was beautiful all laid out for him. Naked and sweaty. The man's brown hair stuck to his forehead and it laid messy against Steve's white pillows. He was definitely drawing this image over and over again. 

He pressed in two more fingers when he felt like it was safe and a little bit more lube as he pressed his fingers in deeper, finding the man's prostate and rubbing against it as much as possible. Watching Tony squirm was almost as great as seeing his jaw clench as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon. 

"Ready, Steve, I am good, fuck me please," Tony's muttered moans made Steve's dick pulse a little bit and he pulled his fingers out of the man, slipping on the condom before slicking himself up and pulling Tony against him, carefully slipping inside the man before moving with a slow rhythm. They went at it like that for a while, Tony's legs wrapped around Steve's waist as he fucked into him quickly as he panted against Tony's neck, nose pressed into the nape of his neck. It was like that until Tony pressed Steve up against his headboard and rode him.

He pressed his hips down against Steve's cock quickly, going at his pace and Steve's mouth fell open as he tried not to mumble. It all felt so amazing. The man really knew how to clench around him jus right and he had to keep himself from coming too early several times. Tony's hands gripped against Steve's shoulder as he finally started pressing against his prostate with every thrust upward against Tony moving down on his cock. It was like being enveloped in heat and everything that ever made him feel good ever. He wanted to feel like that forever. 

Tony had came with a arch of his back, covering both of them in his cum before Steve came not too much longer, pressing his face into Tony's chest and moaning his name into his skin. They both collapsed into each other's arms and Steve pulled out, tying the used condom before tossing it into the trash without looking.

"Nice shot," Tony whispered as he peppered tired kisses against Steve's skin and Steve chuckled.

"Had a lot of practice," he held Tony close and closed his eyes. He didn't want to move. Not ever. Not for one moment but the sound of Clint's voice screaming pancakes were ready was a good reason to move for both men in that case.


End file.
